Explosive Relationship
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: RoadhogxJunkrat one shot. Mako needs to go home. And like a good partner Jamie goes with him. Written for a friend called Katie!


It had always been a strange relationship from the get go. Any relationship which involved kidnaps, thief and murder is a strange relationship. But it had become every day life for the two former outback residents. Roadhog and Junkrat was known around the world, they were criminals. They were wanted in ever state from Kings Row to Egypt. And that's how the pair liked it. But behind all that mayhem and destruction there was more between them that nobody saw. No one.

Mako and Jamie had a pretty decent life away from the news cameras and police. They had built a home for there selfs in a small laid back town where the news never really got out too. There was other criminals living around the area too, each looked out for the other. Which was handy because it's all they had in life, if they lost there home they'd have to search for a new one. And when your both world wanted criminals, it wasn't going to be easy.

Jamie was the smaller of the two, he was excitable, mad, outgoing, destructive. He was always blowing something up or burning something. He couldn't help it. He'd lost his own leg because he stood on a mine, that he had placed on the floor himself like a fool. But being the way he was he laughed it off. He didn't care if he died, his partner in crime was the complete opposite. He was quiet, very quiet. He was ruthless when it came to killings and taking hostages. But Mako had always been quiet, he rarely spoke to his partner unless it was a massive need be. Then other wise there home was just the sound of Junkrat talking to himself and the odd explosion or two.

They'd been partners in crime for about six years when a night of drinking had ended them up together in bed. They both refused to talk about it. Then the next time they drank it happened again. And so on and so forth, until the two decided that they didn't need the drink to push them over the end. After a nights mission of robbery the two arrive back home to count there prize. Money didn't really mean much to the two, but they'd rather have it then give it to the scum ruling the world. People always asked where it went. The two didn't have luxury cars or anything. They had nothing of value if added all together what they had. The police assumed that they were they hired by someone else who took the money from there robberies. But that was incorrect as well.

Mako slowly took off his mask and washed his face in the kitchen sink as Jamie placed his gun back on display above the old tv they had in the bedroom before coming back downstairs.

"That was so exciting!" He laughed as he finally moved to sit down at the seat at the table, he watched Mako as he pulled out his hair from the pony tail letting it go down straight past his shoulders slightly. Jamie smiled watching him, he didn't know at what point he feel in love with the big man but he had. Mako just nodded and began to count out the money they'd stolen. It wasn't loose pocket change, it was more like rolls of bank notes. Jamie helped himself to a beer and placed one on the table for Mako as he watched him. He knew what the look meant. And he knew that they'd be soon traveling back to the outback. He was just waiting for the words to drop. Now Jamie knew when he got with Mako before there relationship started that he had a family back home. Which was where most of the stolen money went. And it shouldn't upset the skinny junker because he knew that they came first before him. But it still hurt a little that nothing was ever said about them until he would get real quiet, like barely any words on a mission to know he would want them to travel back to Australia so he could see his family.

"Jamie. I need to-"

"Go home?" The man said as he drank his beer from the can, the man known to most as Roadhog nodded his head slowly.

"When you wanna leave then big guy?" Junkrat asked the man as he now played with his open beer can before glancing back at him. But Mako said nothing as he watched Jamie. The skinny man had to look down at his beer, he didn't know why he was attractive to the hog sized man. Maybe it was because behind all that hate and anger he was a sensitive caring man when it came to his family. Or it was the fact he hid his eyes from the world, the large mans eyes were perfect. One eye with cerulean blue, the other was an emerald green. The reason he wore a mask all the time was to hide his eyes, which was his give away to who he was. "Your silence says soon. So we can head back in the morning 'right Sheila?" The man said, earning a shift kick from under the table from the larger man, lucky enough he had only kicked the wooden pole which made up the mans leg.

"What you want?" Mako suggested to the table, the money laying out on it in even piles. The bank notes still holding around the paper keeping them in bundles of even amounts. Jamie went over in his head what he needed. He took two of the bundles and that was it, leaving the odd twenty seven other bundles on the table. It was never about the money. It was about sending a message that they'd had enough.

"I'm good with just this." The man said as he shifted to stand up. Opening the kitchen cuboard and taking out the biscuit tin and dropping the two bundles in side. "Long as I have enough for gun powered and what I need to make my bombs bounce I'm good. Oh and food. Nothing like good food mate." The man said as he put the tin away and back to where it belonged before moving to pull himself to sit up on the side. Roadhog couldn't disagree with that. The man ate easily ten times more then his skinny partner. It was all well and good saying a good meal for the man known as junkrat that was half a kids size stake. Mako knew the story how the boy lived on scraps whilst he lived at home with his mother, he refused to eat so she could. But it didn't matter, his mum was murdered by the robots that were apparently safe. Jamie just got use to living on scraps, unlike Mako who could easily eat a horse and more. Even though the bomb expert barely ate, he was a good cook and kept Mako fed. Mako even blamed him for the extra weight he had put on. "So when did you want to leave?" The man asked his partner. Junkrat truly hated that the man wanted to go home to see them, not because of 'them' but because it reminded him how he had nothing and nobody and if Mako ever decided to leave him and stay, he would have no one in this world. No one. He would go back to living on the streets, he wouldn't stay here alone. To many memories were tied into the rotten wood work, he hated to admit he had fallen in love with the over weight man, with his white hair, odd color eyes with tear drop tattoos on his cheeks. He never saw himself getting into a relationship like they had. It was original one night of drunk sex, which lead to another and to another. "Morning? This evening?" The bomb expert asked. The large man had said nothing as he thought for a few moments before glancing to a clock that was on the wall in the kitchen.

"Tonight. Let's eat first." Mako said as he removed what little he was wearing on top, it was mostly holding his ammo, but he took it off and rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand, he had to have strained it when he was removing the rubble on there escape on there last 'adventure' together. "Go wash up mate. I'll cook up something from whatever it is we have left." Jamie told the big man as he pulled himself off the cabinet and began searching for food as Mako left to wash and shower.

Dinner wasn't much, the bomb expert opened up three cans of baked beans and some chilly powder and cut up some already porked sausages for himself and for Roadhog he added in half a bag of square potato chips. It wasn't a lot but it would do. Jamie kept the meat on his plate before pouring the 'spicy beans' on top. His portion size was tiny, so tiny he had dished it up on a tea plate. Once the chips were cooked he threw them into the sauce pan and mixed them in together. As Mako returned to the kitchen and sat down, the skinny man dished up the meal and put it in front of the man. "'Spicy baked beans' and chips for the hog man." Junkrat said as he put down just a fork for the man. Roadhog could easily eat a horse, but the man was a vegetarian so meat wasn't an option. But he never stopped the skinny man eating it, after all the skinny man could do with some meat on his bones. The two ate dinner in silence, normally junkrat could talk for them both, but right now he didn't want too. As they ate Roadhog filled a duffel bag with the money that was on the table, his pyramid like stack of food quickly going down as he ate.

After dinner Jamie moved to get changed, he didn't want to go back to Australia but he knew that Mako would always want to go back, he still had connection he still had a family.

Once changed Jamie packed a bag, a few t-shirts and shorts before moving back downstairs to put in his bag his prized weapon and of course enough bombs if they have to blast there way out the country. Mako made sure to pack his weapon too before he pulled on a big T-shirt to hide his tattoos. He let his hair long and took off his trade mark knuckle buster's. No one could know who they were it would put roadhogs family at risk if people knew who he was. Junkrat looked entirely different with his hair wet and down, with the water taking out the dirty smokey look, with it clean it was a very dark blond tone dressed in casual clothes that even hid his pegleg he even put trainers on to hide the fact he had that fake leg and with the combat trousers he wore he looked like a completely different person. They both did. But its what they needed to past border security and get on the next boat. The only good bit was at night the security was much more slower and run down from a long day at the docks.

Armed with the fake passports the two easily managed to get on the boat and also managing to book and pay for a window room with a double bed which also had a small living room area. No one suspected them which was what they wanted. Now they could just relax the two day trip across the sea to Australia.

The trip was quiet and Jamie hated every second of it. Mako was the main reason it was so quiet, he rarely left the small room they'd rented. It was horrible. The man moved out the room once and came back with what looked like a present, whatever it was was wrapped up in pink paper. Jamie couldn't handle it, the one time he felt like he had something with the man, he closed up and his mind was on his family back home. Junkrat knew that something was a miss. Mako never spoke about his family, or why he turned out the way he did. Jamie would blutter it all out, that's what the difference was. They were two different.

With the ship due to arrive by morning. Jamie couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. He left the room and went for a wonder around the ship, it was rare that he felt the cold but he was feeling it right now. The wind blew against his bare arms and face as he walked around the edge of the ship. He felt like an outsider. It all made sense now. Mako was going home to see his real family he loved. Why hadn't Jamie seen it before? Surely he should of known the man had a wife, no wonder he always wanted to take money home. Jamie never went that far with him, he didn't want to see the man happy smiling with a women, not because she was a women, just because it made him unhappy. And when he was unhappy like he was now, normally an explosion or a fire would cheer him up. But he was trying so hard to control that pyromania inside him, that impulse control disorder in which Jamie repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension and makes him feel happy to see. But setting a boat on fire or attempting to blow it up would only annoy the big man back at the room.

Taking a deep sigh Jamie decided to head down to the open engine room to have a look around. The temptation to blow up something was itching at him as he walked along. All the engines were behind bullet proof glass. The sparks from a moving mechanism was almost calming for the bomb expert. He sat down to watch the mesmerising sparks, so much so he could count to three before each one. His mind was watching the machine, without touching it he could work out how it worked, it was a really special gift he had but he never really put it to use. He didn't know what any of the parts were called but he could remake something just like it. Another spark was made and the man found himself feeling empty. He had no one and he knew that by watching sparks coming off a moving piston in an engine room. It was a sad reality really. One he knew would last a life time. But feeling empty wasn't helping his situation, that empty feeling inside him reminded him of his inner child. The need to play and light matches were coming back and he knew that he needed to go back to the room before he set this whole ship a blaze.

It was handy when he did get back to the room. Mako had already gone off to bed. Which meant the man couldn't yell at him. Finding a metal bin and some old books that were in the room for passengers free use. Junkrat sat and page by page slowly tore them out and piled them up beside the bin. He took a seat on the floor once three of the books were completely torn apart, he had already collected a lighter from his bag. So now all was left to do was light the paper to keep him entertained. So one by one he held the paper in his left hand, lighter in the right and he'd light the corner of the paper whilst leaning over the bin. He wouldn't let go of the paper, he'd let it completely burn his fingers until what was left would drop into the bin, then he'd do it again and again and again until every page was single handily set on fire and burnt. His hand fingers had blistered slightly and had that black smokey dusty look about them now. But at least he didn't burn the ship or explode it into thousands of people and killing everyone on board.

It was morning when he had finished what he had sat up doing, Jamie reached into the bin and played a bit with the burnt ash that was left in the bin before laying beside it on the floor and shutting his eyes. He didn't feel much better but at least the flames kept him entertained. His hands were dirty and mucky as he slept on the floor. He didn't even hear Mako an hour later when he woke up. The larger man could smell the hint of burning and he hoped to god that Junkrat hadn't put them in any situation of being caught. But on exiting the bedroom he found the smaller man all huddled up on the floor asleep covered in ash on his hands and face. The bin showed that he had managed to control himself and not take down the ship. Even if he had been very tempted too.

Mako let the man sleep until the announcement was made that the boat would be docking within the hour. "Jamie. Go wash." Was all the man said to Junkrat as he nudged him.

"Yeah yeah.." The man said as he shifted up from the floor using his hands, which indeed left hand prints on the carpet as he moved to wash in the shower. Mako watched him go before clearing up the mess and moving there bags to the living room. He was nervous about doing this trip but he had too, he had no choice. His thoughts were switched off when Jamie appeared with a towel around his waist looking for his bag for his change of clothes. He was so underweight it wasn't funny, but the man just couldn't put the weight on, he couldn't eat heavy and lots of food because he'd been ill. Junkrats stomach had swollen then shrunk from the age of about seven, which meant his stomach itself was tiny. No bigger then a golf ball. It was obvious how skinny the man was, every bone in his body was visible. When Junkrat got what he wanted from his bag and moved back to the bathroom to change, Mako could count perfectly every back bone, it was horrible but true, Jamie would need help one day, but the bomb expect refused and would say he was fine. But he clearly wasn't fine.

Finally the boat docked and the two left. Jamie let Mako lead the way. He didn't really remember the route, Jamie did know that eventually they'd get to a forest like area and he'd be told to 'wait here'. And he would do as he was told, so until then he followed the man, he forgot how hot it was here, he should really have remembered but he didn't. He tried to leave this life behind him. He didn't want to remember his father being sent off to fight. His mother being murdered. His elder brother being beaten to death. He didn't really want to be here. But he made this trip every once in a blue moon for Mako. No doubt he saw his wife, handed over the money, she properly lived in a big castle or something, that's all Jamie could think of in his mind. But again, Mako told him nothing so it's all what Junkrat could think up and make up in his head.

The walk was always long and boring and it made the worse of the situation that Junkrat was trying to think up in his head of all the reasons why Roadhog would want to give away all the money in the world they'd stolen to a wife he never saw. Maybe he had to pay her to keep her mouth shut about who he was. All these little ideas made Jamie hate the women more. Arriving at the wooded area Junkrat knew he would be left here a while so he took off his bag as the man carried on walking.

"See you later cooper!" The man said to Mako as he continued to walk. Now normally mako wouldn't say anything but keep walking, but this time he paused and looked back at the skinny man.

"You have to come too this time. There's someone you need to meet." Mako said as he stopped.

"Meet someone? No way! You go on, go on, trot on." The skinny man said, he honestly didn't think Mako wanted him to go, but the man wasn't moving.

"Come on Jamie." The man said again and he was looking him dead in the eye with his different eye colors. It wasn't like him to want the man to come.

"Fine but your cooking when we get home." The man said repicking up his bag. The bigger of the two just nodded and continued to walk.

Eventually they arrived into a small area where there weren't many houses. They were more like farm houses but they were few and far between. They had small areas of crops growing and such between them. A dirt road off to the side so they could travel to and from town when need be. But the two hadn't come from the dirt road. They'd come from the trees. Mako made sure it was safe and crossed out of the tree line and moved to walk up to the closest house, he waved for Jamie to follow he had a horrible feeling about meeting the mans wife. She obviously wasn't spending the money on her castle he had cooked up in his mind.

Mako knocked on the door and as expected by Junkrat, a women answered the door, she was a fine looking women, dark hair, bright green eyes.. He watched her surprise as she told the man he shouldn't be here and quickly waved them both in.

"This week is not a good week Mako you know this." The women said almost in a harsh tone. As Junkrat just stood by the front door, leaning against it trying not to say anything. ".. but it is really good to see you." The women said as she hugged him. Jamie had to look away, he wondered if he could get away with setting the forest ablaze.

"Becca, this is Jamie." The man said as he let the women step around him. Junkrat was so dreading this introduction. It was almost a slap in the face because he felt like a fool for loving an already married man. "Jamie this is Becca, my sister." The man said.

All the thoughts and all the knowledge crashed inside Junkrats mind. All this time he had just assumed he had a wife and he was going to see his wife, he didn't even stop to think he had a sister. "G' day." The skinny man said after some sort of pause. He didn't know how long he had paused for but it had to be long enough for both to be staring at him.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Jamie. Mako's told me all about you. I guess he's finally brought you here to meet Grace." The women said as she watched the two men as she glanced at the other.

"I have. She awake yet?" The man asked his sister.

"No but I think she will if you go wake her up." The women said, Mako didn't even give it one last thought as he moved up the stairs, them creaking under his weight as he did.

"Grace?" Jamie half asked himself but Becca had over heard him.

"Grace, Mako's daughter. After he lost his wife and became and wanted criminal he needed someone to take care of her. I'd lost my husband and my own daughter. I didn't want her going into care so I became guardian so no one could take her away from him." Becca had not only told Junkrat the truth, she had also opened his mind to everything that had been bothering the man since day one. Mako's wife had died. So the fear of him ever losing the man was suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He felt honestly better about there relationship. The man just nodded his head slowly at the women, he really didn't know what to say. He was never the nervous type but it was obvious he was confused. He had come here expecting to meet Mako's wife and feel like the last few years with the man were just nothing but sex, he hadn't believed Mako when he said there was no one else he loved. Maybe he was feeling guilty.

Jamie heard the stairs creak and down walked Mako holding a girl, about the age of four, she was smiling ear to ear, she had white hair like her father and her eyes were just as blue as his one sapphire eye.

"Jamie this is Grace."


End file.
